Daughter of the Mask
by gigglingmenehune
Summary: Everything is Peachy for Stanley Ipkiss and his wife Peggy Brandt. However when they discover that their newborn Daughter has the magical powers of the mask everything goes into chaos and an old enemy of Stanley comes back for revenge and is planning to take their daughter's powers and use it for his own evil deeds. Will Stan and Peggy be able to stop him and save their daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey People: D this is one of my first fanfic EVAH so please go easy on me with the flames anyways on with the story: D**

In the hospital we see Stanley Ipkiss pacing rapidly by the operation room worrying about his wife and about his child. Then a Doctor clad in green came into the waiting room." Is she okay? Is my child okay?" Stanly asked. "She is fine and so is the child. They're waiting for you in the next room" Said the Doctor.

With that Stanly immediately rushed into the room to see his wife and newborn child. "It's a healthy, happy girl Mr. Ipkiss" A nurse congratulated. There was his wife Peggy "Brandt" Ipkiss with their new child wrapped in a pink blanket peacefully asleep. "She looks just like you Peggy" Stanly said as he studied the female infant that so closely resembles his wife. "I know" she said as she caressed the little infant, "and she is just so precious" she said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's small tuft of brown hair. "Can I hold her?" asked Stanley. "Of course you can Stanley" Peggy answered as she carefully handed the infant to Stanley. As the infant was placed in Stanley's arms he couldn't help but smile. Then the infant woke up and opened her eyes revealing them to be a dark chocolate brown. "So what are you going to name her Peggy?" Stanley asked. "I am thinking maybe Elizabeth, Elizabeth Diana Ipkiss" Peggy Replied as she smiled. "Elizabeth, what a beautiful name for her, how about you little one? Do you like it?" said Stanley. The infant responded with a smile and a giggle. "Elizabeth it is then" said Peggy.

"Mr. Ipkiss you have to leave now. Your wife will have to stay for the night to recover from labor. You can pick her up in the afternoon tomorrow" Said the Doctor. "Are sure you are going to be okay Peggy?" said Stanley with a concerned face. "Don't worry Stanley I will be okay besides I have company" she said as she gestured to the infant now named Elizabeth. "Alright then see you two tomorrow" Stanley said while he carefully placed Elizabeth in his wife's arms and then walked out the hospital. 'This is great 'thought Stanley as he got into the car. 'I am officially now a father to the most beautiful baby in the world'. He then drove away to their apartment excited that he finally has a daughter.

**Sorry that I deleted this story. I found out that I had some mistakes that my spell and grammar checker didn't pick up but any ways please Review this. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day in the afternoon Stanley was hurrying to leave work to pick up his wife. He hurriedly packed up his brief case and ran to the door. He was in such a rush that he bumped into Charlie the bank manager and Stanley's friend. "Whoa Stanley what the rush?" said Charlie. "Well Charlie it's my wife. See yesterday she just gave birth to my baby girl and I have to leave early to pick her up." Said Stanley in a much stressed tone hopping that his friend and boss will allow him to leave so he could pick up his wife and child on time, and his face really spelled stress and excitement.

Charlie thought for a bit about letting his employee leaving early. I mean sure they were friends and will be there for each other no matter, and he knows very much what happens when you keep your wife waiting with your child for to long. However time is money and he could use Stanley to do his check registration, but maybe just this once he will let Stanley be. "Well don't let me keep you! Making a lady waiting is a bad omen if you ask me. Trust me I had my experiences" Said Charlie. "Really? I can go?" said Stanley surprised that his boss is letting him leave early. "Yeah, so go out there and get your princess Romeo" replied Charlie with a smirk. "And while your at it I need you to do something for me," said Charlie. Stanley let a bug sigh. He should have known that Charlie would never let him leave without him do some ridiculous errand for the bank. In fact Stanley felt more like an Errand boy for Charlie than a Friend.

Then again Charlie also is his boss so he guessed it would make sense that Charlie would send him to do these kinds of tasks. "What is it that I have to do?" asked Stanley with a frown. "I just need you to get a package from the post office for me. It is just something that can help the bank's computers," explained Charlie. "Okay I will see what I can do" said Stanley a little peeved." Thanks Stan, oh and say hello to the little one and Peggy for me," Charlie thanked." I will" replied Stanley. He then jumped into his car and put on his seat belt. He then took out his keys and put it in the key hole and tried to get his car to start on the third try he banged on his steering wheel in frustration. 'I seriously need to get a new car' Thought Stanley.

He then had an idea and opened the car's glove department and rummaged through it until he took out a green wooden mask. Stanley studied the mask; it emitted a green glow on the back. He wondered if it could work this time. See the mask hasn't been working correctly ever since Peggy got pregnant. In fact it has been a long time since he wore it. Most would think that he would be relived that the mask doesn't work. The Mask caused him more trouble than it did do him any good. That was mostly because it liked to mess with the cops, and that every villain that he have ever met kept trying to kill him to get revenge. He sometimes even wished that he never found the mask to begin with, but he knew that the world needed The Mask. Deep down though he kind of missed being The Mask and fighting crime. It just gave him a little excitement to his boring life, and he felt special when he wore the mask. It made him feel that he had a purpose before Peggy became his wife. There is no Guarantee that the mask would work now, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Stanley put the mask to his Face and felt the mask tighten around his face and started twisting around in his car in a green tornado and was spun outside of the car. When the tornado stopped Stanley transformed into a bald, green faced man with a yellow zoot suit and fedora. "Sssmokin" said Stanley/Mask. "Now to get the fix up this lousy piece of metallic poop" Said the Mask. He then took out a remote and pressed the button and transformed his car into a super fast hot rod. He then slammed his foot on the gas and drove to the hospital.

(At the power plant)

At a secret laboratory there is a pale faced man with red eyes, a patch of red hair on his head. He wore a purple tux, dark purple gloves, purple pants, and black shoes. "So mister Ip-kiss, you thought delaying to keep your mask on to hide for me is a good idea," said the man. "I Dr Pretorius Shall have my revenge against you for ruining my previous attempt to pursuit of knowledge," said Dr. Pretorius. "And I have a good idea how to get it," said Dr. Pretorius. As he pressed a button and the monitor and a picture of the Stanley as himself helping Peggy into the car with their daughter in a white basket placed carefully backward in the back seat. Then he zoomed in on Elizabeth Ipkiss "I have a theory that your daughter is more of then she seems" he said as he broke into an evil crackle.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: If you are reading this then you have clicked my story for fun and adventure. So you now know that Dr Pretorius is the main antagonist of this story and you are excited now to see how he is going to carry out his evil plans. Well there is only one way to find out for sure READ the story. NOW ON WITH THE STORY. R&R**

At the laboratory

Dr. Pretorius was reading the necronomicon an ancient spell book that possesses a wide variety of spells and ancient rituals. He was reading about a ritual to extract magic from a person imbued with powers of magical objects. He pressed a button on his intercom in his base to call a goon. "Walter please come into my office I need you to do something for me," said Dr Pretorius. As on cue a large 8ft tall man walked into the room. The Man looked a lot like a pale Franken stein in a business suit, only he had no bolts on his neck. "I need you to go to the Ipkiss residence and collect a DNA sample from the baby, according to my scanners she has a high level of magical power, and you will go there disguised as a an exterminator" said Dr Pretorius. "I have just read about this ritual in this book that I have obtained by stealing it from a museum. The ritual will allow me to extract the magic power from the individual. However it needs a vessel and some DNA from the individual himself, or rather herself in this case, to make the ritual work," explained Dr Pretorius to the brunet.

"I have chosen this vacuum cleaner to be the vessel it is simple to use, easy to disguise and very portable," continued Dr Pretorius as he pressed another button causing a pedestal to rise from the floor. It had a small, red, handheld vacuum cleaner on it. He just nodded his head understanding on what he has to do. "I am also going to give you this pill to allow you to communicate and a watch that will disguise you as a normal person so you could go unnoticed," said Dr Pretorius as he gave the monster like man a digital watch and a blue pill. The monster obediently took them. Putting the watch around his large wrist and swallowing the blue pill. "Yes master" said Walter in a deep monotone voice. "Now go get me that sample" ordered Pretorius. "Yes master" said Walter as he pressed a button in the watch turning him into a 6ft tall middle aged man with white hair he was wearing a purple exterminator jumpsuit and walked out the door to fulfill his task.

Mean while at the Ipkiss residence.

Stanley and Peggy got home with their daughter in her basket wrapped in a pink blanket. They put her on the couch then walked into the kitchen to have some coffee. "so how was your night at the hospital Peggy," Stanley asked. "it was boring, the TV never had anything good on and the food was just terrible said Peggy. "Well no one said that the hospital had five star, gourmet foods Peggy" said Stanley. Peggy couldn't help but laugh at Stanley's joke. "Yeah you can be right there Stanley" said Peggy. They looked at each other's eyes and kissed for ten seconds. Stanley had his arms wrapped around Peggy's waist and Peggy had her arms around Stanley's neck. When they broke apart for air they just embraced each other. Then Peggy broke the embrace taking a step back from Stanley "I am going to the store to buy some diapers for Elizabeth, can you watch her while I am gone?' asked Peggy. " Of course I will Peggy, we are a team and we need each other more than ever now that we have Elizabeth," replied Stanley. "Thanks Stanley I don't know what I do without you" Said Peggy as she pecked a goodbye kiss on Stanley cheek then left in her car. Stanley blushed and touched the spot on his cheek that Peggy has kissed. I mean he had before been kissed by Peggy but it just never got old. It was like a never dying love than renews itself with each touch or kiss. He then walked in the living room to where Elizabeth was.

"Come on Elizabeth lets watch some TV" He said as he took out he remote and turned on the TV. "A woman was raped and killed on the highway today" said an anchor man. Stanley quickly changed the channel to a different station hoping the next one would be appropriate for Elizabeth but each time he flipped through the channels each one was more inappropriate than the last. Ssssssshhhh "Pot is not that bad Jack" sssssh "Go tooooo sleeeeeeep *slush*" ssssh "today on MTV is holly wood classics un-muted and uncensored" at that point Stanley turned off the TV. "Uhh you know what TV is bad for you, how about we read a story instead?" said Stanley as he picked up a fairytale book. "Once upon a time there was a princess who-"Stanley read but he was interrupted by a loud growl from Elizabeth's stomach who cried in hunger.

"Oh your hungry come on we will go to the kitchen to get you some food" said Stanley as he picked up Elizabeth and then seated her on a high chair. He opened the fridge and searched for some baby food. "Ah there is some baby formula" he said. He took out the formula poured it out into a baby bottle and put it into the micro wave. When it was finished he took it out and squirted the milky formula on his wrist to test the temperature. He then gave the bottle to Elizabeth who sucked on it greedily. After a few minutes of drinking the formula he took the bottle away and Elizabeth let out a loud burp. So loud it shook the apartment building. "Wow that was pretty loud one you made there" Said Stanley surprised that something so little burped so loudly. She let out very sleepy yawn so Stanley picked her up and carried her to the nursery and placed her in the crib where she fell asleep

He heard some knocking on the door and he went to the door and opened it. In the doorway was a pale faced man with white hair in a purple exterminator jumpsuit. "There is an infestation in the building sir" said the man in a deep monotone voice. "An infestation? I don't remember any pests here," said Stanley. He was a little suspicious of the man. There hasn't been an infestation when they moved here. "that is what they all say before the pest start leaving little gifts," said the Man. " my name is Walter by the way, Walter Summers" he introduced himself as he pushed Stanley out of the way and placed his equipment on the floor right next to the couch. He secretly let some life like robotic mice which scurried into the baby's room. "ACK mice! They are heading for the nursery," cried Stanley. "See what did I tell ya? I will deal with the little uninvited guest you will stay out here" said Walter.

Before Stanley could protest he pushed Stanley out of the apartment and closed the door. He walked into the nursery and approached the crib where sleeping Elizabeth was. "Don't worry little one uncle Walter is just going to take a little blood from you" Said Walter as he took out a needle. The baby woke up and saw Walter. She had a feeling that the man was up to no good. So when the needle was close enough she grabbed his wrist and threw him out of the room. Walter landed with a thud on the wooden floor; he then sat up and rubbed his head. His head hurt a little form the fall. That kid is strong he will give her that. When he got up Elizabeth was standing in the doorway in a kung fu stance. "so you want to play rough huh? I will play rough here catch this" He said as he picked up the couch and threw it at her. Elizabeth rolled out of the way and took out a mallet and jumped into the air. She hit Walter on the head hard, so hard he started to stumble. She then took out a pair of roller skates and placed them near him. He stepped on them and ended up skating across the room and out of the window. Elizabeth smiled and picked up Walter's bag and threw out the window. It landed on Walter's head as he was getting out of a dumpster that he fell into and fell back into the dumpster unconscious. Elizabeth satisfied that she got rid of the intruder she looked around the apartment and it was a mess she transformed in a pink tornado and turned into a maid and cleaned the room at a lightning fast speed. When she was done she changed back and let out a very loud yawn and rubbed her eyes. She then went into the nursery and crushed the robotic mice and threw their mechanical bodies into the trash and hopped into her crib. She pulled up the covers over her and cuddled her teddy bear that was next to her. She then fell into a peaceful slumber.

Stanley opened the door because of the ruckus he was hearing from outside. He didn't see anything broken or misplaced but he knew he heard some crashing and yelling. The Man wasn't there he figured that he must've left or something through some other entrance. He went to the nursery to check on Elizabeth and found her peacefully asleep with her teddy bear. He smiled as he quietly closed the door so his precious gift from above slept peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Hey it's your favorite little Hawaiian Goblin the GigglingMenehune. So you have clicked on next button again huh? Looks like you are hooked on this little story. Anyways here is the awesome chapter that you all are waiting for. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!R&R**

At Dr Pretorius's laboratory.

"YOU INCOMPETENT BUMBLING FOOL!" yelled Dr. Pretorius. "I have given you on simple task that a mere idiotic monkey could do and you have FAILED!" he continued. "Sorry master it is just that infant, she-, "before Walter could finish Dr Pretorius interrupted him." SILENCE!" Dr Pretorius shouted as he slammed his fist on his desk in pure rage. "Maybe that infant is more powerful than I estimated," Said Dr Pretorius. He sat in his chair and turned around viewing the little infant peacefully a slumber. "I have another idea to get the sample" said Dr Pretorius as he picked up a paper on his desk.

At the Ipkiss residence.

A phone ringing was heard in the kitchen. Stanley went quickly to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hey Stanley it's Charlie" said Charlie over the phone. "Oh hey Charlie, what is it that you want? The bank is closed," said Stanley. "What? A guy can't call his friend and have a friendly chat?" said Charlie. "Come on Charlie I know you better than that." said Stanley. Stanley always knew that Charlie never would talk to him unless it's about the business of the bank. "Stanley all I want is to spend some time with you, how about at the Coco Bongo? I heard that they are having a comeback concert for Gloria Estefan performing," said Charlie. "Besides you could use a little break from taking care of your little Gift," said Charlie. "You can bring your wife and I can bring my girlfriend and we can party all night long" He continued. Stanley couldn't help but feel great uncertainty. It just doesn't seem right that Charlie wanted to spend some time with him without anything to do with the bank. "hmmmm I don't know, I am not exactly sure if that would be okay with Peggy. Besides we don't have anyone watching over Elizabeth" Stanley said. He really wants to hang up the phone on Charlie right now. "Oh come on Stanley it's just for one night" insisted Charlie. The fact that Charlie was urging him to go was not helping him at all with his nervousness. Just then Peggy came back from shopping for diapers. "Stanley who is that you're talking to on the phone," Peggy asked curiously. Stanley didn't want to tell Peggy that Charlie was inviting them to the Coco Bongo, but he knew he couldn't lie to her. "Its Charlie, he wants us to come with him and his girlfriend to the Coco Bongo," said Stanley. "Well why shouldn't we go? So we could get a last taste of freedom," said Peggy. "But Peggy we don't have a babysitter. Who is going to look after Elizabeth while we are gone?" protested Stanley. "I can call your grandma she lives just an hour from here. She can watch the baby while we're gone" said Peggy. Finally despite his nervousness he gave in. "Okay Charlie we'll come" said Stanley in defeat. "That is super Stanley" said Charlie happily. "See you two tonight bye" with that the sound of the phone hanging up could be heard. Stanley had a huge feeling in his stomach that he shouldn't go but if Peggy wants to go so will he. Besides his nervousness is just a feeling, right?

At Charlie's apartment.

Charlie hanged up the phone and then looked at Walter holding thirty year old red head women that has a perfect hourglass figure. She is wearing a black jacket over a white blouse, and a white skirt. "There I have done what you wanted me to do now let her go" said Charlie. "Pleasure doing business with you" said Walter as he made an evil chuckle and released the red head. "Now don't forget to go to the Coco Bongo or your girlfriend will have a date in heaven" Said Walter as he left the apartment building with a deep monotone laughter. "Charlie, I am scared, and I don't your friend to be dragged into this too," said the red head as she cried in Charlie's arms. "Don't worry Leanne everything will be fine. Besides I have no choice I don't want you to die" said Charlie as he tried to comfort the crying woman. "yeah but I feel terrible betraying your friend. That is just awful" she said. "I know Leanne I know" said Charlie with a frown. He really hopes that he had made the right choice.

**An: okay so this is a short chapter but I promise you the next one will be longer. So please Read and Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

At the Coco Bongo 7:00pm.

Stanley drove into the parking lot. He turned off the car and helped Peggy get out of the car. He wrapped his arm around Peggy's waist and they walked into the night club. There were people all dressed up in tuxedos and Dresses. Gloria Estefan was singing Conga, she was wearing a dress that was red on the upper torso and orange on the lower torso. Stanley scanned the room for Charlie. He found him by the bar with Leanne. Stanley still felt some nervousness so he brought the mask with him. He hid it in his tux so if something happens at least he would be able to defend him and Peggy from some random villain. He hoped that if something does happen the mask would work correctly and not fall off. He then looked at Peggy she was wearing a dark blue strapless dress with a blue corsage. She was wearing her usual gold hoop earrings. She looked so beautiful that Stanley almost forgot his nervousness.

They walked to the bar to chat with Charlie and Leanne. This only made his nervousness stronger. He ordered a glass of water and Peggy ordered a martini. Stanley could barely concentrate on the conversation with Charlie and Leanne. He was still had a feeling something was up and someone is watching him. He also couldn't help but worry for Elizabeth. Was she okay? Was she still asleep peacefully in her crib? The questions swerve around his mind like a whirlpool. He also couldn't help but noticed that Leanne barely touched her drink. She also had some remorse on her face. Stanley wondered what was she could possibly be regretting. She should be happy right? She had a boyfriend with a great job and a great car.

"Stanley what is wrong you have been quiet lately and you barley touched your drink" said Peggy. She knew that Stanley seemed to feel nervous. She tries to shrug it off as him being a typical new parent. He was probably was just having worries that a parent would have for their child. However something was telling her that it wasn't the parental nature kicking in she felt that something was going to happen and it would have to do with their child. "Nothing Peggy just thinking about Elizabeth" assured Stanley. He put on a smile across his face that looked more forced than it was genuine. "You are probably feeling what every new parent feels when their child is at home while your away" said Charlie. Peggy couldn't but feel that he was trying to hide something but she didn't know what. "Come on Stanley lets dance that can help ease your worrying. I am sure that Elizabeth is fine at home" said Peggy trying to comfort her worrying husband. They went to dance floor and did twirls, swaying, and dips. This made Stanley feel a little better maybe Charlie was right he was just having his parental nature kicking in, right?

At the laboratory

Dr. Pretorius was studying a monitor that had Stanley and Peggy driving up in the driveway. He cracked and evil grin, he then pressed a button. "Team alpha surround the premises and take the targets," said Dr Pretorius. He then looked at another monitor and it had Walter and some 9ft tall mech armor soldiers. "Walter you have the approval to go and get the child" said Dr. Pretorius. Both teams did as they were told.

At the Coco Bongo

"EVERYONE HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND GET ON THE GROUND" shouted a goon in a black jumpsuit with a purple trim. He had a plasma assault rifle in his friend. The crowd was roaring in fear and they did as they were told. A goon was trying to shove Stanley and Peggy to the floor. Peggy was easy but Stanley was resisting. "hey come on now I need to go to the bathroom," said Stanley. He hopped that he could go into the bathroom and be able to put on the mask so he would be able to save everyone. "Fine but I am going with you to make sure you don't try anything," Said the guard. He grabbed Stanley by the arm and shoved him into the bathroom with the rifle aimed at his head. "Um I need to use the stall you can wait out here if you like" said Stanley. "Fine, just make it quick as he pushed Stanley forcefully into the stall. Stanley reached into his tux and pulled out the mask. He slapped it on and spun around into a green tornado. "oy what is going on in there" said the guard pointing his rifle at the stall door. He was greeted with a powerful blast of toilet water and other contents. He was thrown across the bathroom from the blast. He looked up to find out what the flip was going on. "I hope you enjoyed that refreshing drink" said The Mask. The Guard picked up the rifle and aimed at The Mask. "Now, now didn't your mother told you not to point guns at stranger" said The Mask as he swiped the gun away and broke it in his hand. He then gave the man a wedgie and tossed him out the door.

The other guards surrounded the bathroom and pointed their guns at the door. Stink bombs were tossed out of the door and into the room. They made the goons choke and tear up their eyes. "whooooo weeee I would not go in there if I was you" Said The Mask as he entered the room with a gas mask. The goons open fire on the Mask. The mask turned into a Neo(the matrix) outfit and dodged them all in slow motion. When the goons ran out of bullets they took out nightsticks and charged at The Mask. The Mask then transformed into a hulking green monster 'MASK CRUSH GOONS" roared The Mask. He punched them and tossed them around like it was nothing. When all the goons were down he transformed into his yellow zoot suit. "Now to go to the apartment and save Elizabeth" Said The Mask. He transformed into the Flash and ran as fast as he could to get to the Apartment building.

At the Ipkiss residence. **(AN: this is what happened while the goons were attacking the Coco Bongo)**

An old woman that looked like Stanley was on the couch doing some cross stitching. She was humming a tune. Then suddenly the mech armored soldiers marched into the room. The old woman screamed and tried to get into the nursery and take Elizabeth so she could get her to safety but one of the mech armor grabbed her sprayed knock out gas on her knocking her out. "Leave her on the couch we came for the baby" said Walter.

He went to the door leading to the nursery and ripped it open. "Come here little one uncle Walter just want to play" he said. He dropped the door and walked inside. He approached the crib and found a huge lump in the covers. "AHA HIDING UNDER THE COVERS IS GOING TO GET YOU NO WHERE" said Walter as he grabbed the lump but found out it was just a teddy bear. "Hey what the-" said Walter he was interrupted when Elizabeth transformed into a sumo wrestler and belly flopped from the ceiling on him. Walter picked her up and threw her across the room. She landed gracefully on her feet and transformed herself into a professional boxer started hopping left and right punching the air ready to fight the large man. Walter charged and tried to grab her but she did the splits and punched him in his twinkie. Walter stopped and hunched over covering his groin with his hands uttering a high pitch whimper of pain. Elizabeth then uppercuted him and he went through the ceiling. He kicked his legs trying to break free but the ceiling collapsed on him the rubble looked like a grave completed with a tombstone. Elizabeth transformed into funeral and faked crying for his grave.

Then she zoomed into the living room where the Mech soldiers were and put up a cute act. "Awe she is so cute" said one of the Mech soldiers. He stretched out a mechanical hand and Elizabeth Opened her mouth revealing sharp jagged teeth. She bit the mechanical hand and startled the Mech Soldier started to shake her off. "AHHH GET HER OFF GET HER OFF ME," said the Mech soldier in a much panicked voice. She grabbed the Hand and removed her mouth from the hand. She spat out all the metal and wires and judo flip the mech soldier into another nearby. She then Transformed into a ninja and used her ninja swords to cut another mech soldier's legs off. Then took out some shuriken and threw them with deadly accuracy at the chest of another mech soldier which exploded on impact and sent him across the room and through the wall where he landed outside of the apartment building.

Walter stumbled into the room. He saw Elizabeth beating the Mech Soldiers with ease and was going to step in when he saw the Stanley's grandma unconscious. He got an idea to defeat Elizabeth.

When the Last goon was defeated Elizabeth Turned around and saw Walter. She transformed into a cowgirl and pulled out to overly large and dangerous guns from both holsters and aimed it at Walter. "Nuh, uh, uh, you little runt" said Walter as he pulled Stanley's grandma from behind him. "surrender or I will crush her it will be easy as a breaking a toothpick" he said as he positioned the woman where he can crush her using his arm"so what will it be". Elizabeth knew that she shouldn't give up but her grandma is in trouble. She sheathed her pistols and transformed back into a baby and raised her hands in surrender. "Good girl now hold still" said Walter as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a disc he tossed it at Elizabeth and she was trapped in a tractor beam. Walter let go of the woman and took the disc and walked out of the building.

The Mask as the flash managed to get to the apartment with Walter walking out with Elizabeth in the tractor beam. The Mask Transformed into an Officer and took out a mega phone. " Hold it right there mister," said The Mask, "Step away from the infant". The Mask Transformed into a swat team member and charged at the Walter he smacked him with the nightstick but it was no use. Then his face started to melt off. The mask struggled to keep his face from falling off but it was no use it kept melting. "I heard of having a long face but this is ridiculous. Soon The mask Peeled off and He changed back into Stanley Ipkiss. "Ah great not now" said Stanley Walter picked him up and watched as he struggled out of the large man's grasp. Walter cracked and evil grin and knocked Stanley out with a single blow of his fist. Elizabeth was horrified at her father being hurt because of Walter, so much she began to cry. An army truck drove up and Walter got in it with Elizabeth and drove away to Dr Pretorius's laboratory.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey People :D I am sorry that this chapter took longer than expected but my English class had to shove an assignment in my face and said that I have to do it. Anyways ON WITH THE STORY.

"STANLEY STANLEY, WAKE UP, said a female voice. Stanley blinked a few times till his vision came into focus. He was outside of the apartment building and was in Peggy's arms. "What happened Stanley, and where is our daughter. "said Peggy with a very worried face. Stanley eyes grew wide as dinner plates with fear. He immediately got up and rushed up the stairs into their apartment. The whole place looked like a tornado stormed through there. Furniture looked like they were tossed and broken and the door to Elizabeth's nursery was ripped off the hinges, and unconscious Mech soldiers littered the place. The sight of the door there by the doorway and the unconscious Mech soldiers laying around filled his face with fear. He went into the nursery and saw that the crib was trashed and the ceiling collapsed. "WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING" cried Stanley.

He heard a groan from a nearby Mech Soldier and ran up to him. He grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? TALK DAMMIT" said Stanley with rage in his voice. "Screw you" said the soldier. Stanley gave the soldier a death glare and punched him square in the kisser. "LOOK MHERE BUSTER MY DAUGHTER IS KIDNAPPED BY JACK DONKEYS LIKE YOU SO UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU ON THE EXPRESS TRAIN TO PAIN VILLE YOU BETTER START SINGING" said Stanley. Peggy just stared at the whole situation shocked. Not only was their apartment trashed and their daughter kidnapped but she never saw Stanley with so much anger. Usually Stanley was like a walking doormat not this raging man.

"Okay okay I will tell you just don't hurt me" said the Mech Soldier. " I am listening" said Stanley in a very annoyed tone. "Walter took her to Dr Pretorius's laboratory by the abandoned power plant." Said the Mech Soldier. "What does Pretorius want with my daughter" said Stanley. " He said he needs her for an experiment, something about draining her powers," said the Mech Soldier. "LIAR! My Daughter doesn't have any powers," said Stanley more angrily. "NO no it's the truth that is how my entire unit got their buts kicked she was unstoppable" said the soldier in a very paniked voice. Stanley stared own the man. Looking for any possible signs of him lying, but coukd fine none. He released his grip on the Soldier's collar and stood up. He turned and looks at Peggy who had her hand over her mouth in worry. "Stanley our daughter she is-"said Peggy she stopped and broke into tears. Stanley went over to her and embraced the crying women. " I know Peggy I know" he said teary eyed.

"we have to drive to Dr. Pretorius's laboratory and save her Stanley" said Peggy. "we can't just rush into things Peggy, The Mask can't really help us right now" said Stanley. "But we have to do something. With or without the mask Stanley we need to save our daughter." Said Peggy. Stanley thought for a bit. He knew he can't rush into things. Suddenly he had a thought he knew there was one guy who could help him though it required never being the mask. "Peggy I have an idea we are going to the police station there is a friend that will help us" said Stanley Peggy and Stanley then rushed to the car and drove off to the police station.

At the laboratory.

"Master I have obtained the girl" said Walter as he walked into the room with Elizabeth in tow in her tractor beam prison. "Very good Walter now go and place her in a holding cell while I prepare the extraction vessel." said Dr. Pretorius as he opened the drawer and took out the necronomicon. Walter obeyed and led the trapped infant into a room where there was a chair that had energy restraints. Walter carefully put Elizabeth still in her tractor beam in the chair. Then with quick timing he turned off the tractor beam prison and turned on the energy restraints. He then took a needle and jammed it on the side of Elizabeth's neck vain. Elizabeth felt dizzy and incredibly exhausted. She soon fell into a deep sleep as the sedative did its work.

Walter left the room and went back to Dr Pretorius's office. He saw the vacuum in a arcane circle and Dr Pretorius was flipping through the pages of the necronomicon until he stopped on his desired page. "Othinus omne potentissimus rex asgard, hic meam humilem placito. Potestatem mittere te rogo vafer malo purget potestati." Chanted Dr Pretorius. The circle glowed a bright green and then a mist started to form. "Potestatem Othinus tolle quaeso **af̱tó to stoicheío **sicut vos humilis vas" chanted Dr Pretorius. The mist disappeared into the vacuum. Dr Pretorius cracked an evil smile. "Now what master?" said Walter. "Now we wait for the spell to settle in the vacuum for four hours. It needs to accept its home" said Dr Pretorius. "If we extract it now the spell might reject the vacuum and the spell will not work," Said Dr Pretorius. He placed the necronomicon on the desk.

"Now we just need to get a DNA sample, according to the book blood from the victim is the best thing," said Dr Pretorius. He walked out of the office and into the holding cell that Elizabeth was unconscious. "Walter, why is the infant asleep" said Dr Pretorius. "Trust me master when I say it is a necessary precaution. If she was conscious she would-"Walter was interrupted by Dr Pretorius. "I SAID to put her into a holding cell not put her to sleep" said Dr Pretorius in a frustrated voice. He glared at Walter and cocked a finger in his face menacingly. "SHE needs to be awake for the thing to work. If we take her blood unconscious the blood tainted with the sedative can ruin the ritual" said Dr Pretorius. He calmed down and then looked at the infant. "How much dosage did you give her" said Dr Pretorius. "Only enough to knock her out for six hours master" said Walter. "Hmm I guess we can wait two more hours" said Dr Pretorius. He walked to the door way and stopped and stood there. "guard the infant from any unauthorized personnel we must not let anybody take her" said Dr Pretorius and he walked out of the room with the door shutting behind him.

]

At the police station.

Stanley and Peggy got out of the car and went into the police station. "are you sure he will help us Stanley? He is still ticked from The Mask's power wedgies" said Peggy. "Don't worry Peggy I know we had our history but I think that if I give him a trade he might help us out" said Stanley. "Wait you don't mean you are going to give up the mask" said Peggy in a very surprised voice. "Peggy I really don't want to give up being The Mask but our daughter is in danger and we need to save her even if it means not being the mask" said Stanley. They held each others hands and walked into the station hoping that this mystery person will help them.

Okay that is good for now. Sorry fort he cliff hanger but this is as much as I could come up with right now. Anyways read and review please .


	7. Chapter 7

Lieutenant Callaway was a busy man. He had police reports to fill in and have to patrol the city with Doyle in an hour. It had been a long day of work but soon he heard a knock on the door of his office. "Come in" in came Stanley Ipkiss and his wife Peggy Ipkiss. They had a very worried face and Stanley was holding a manila envelope. "What do you want Ipkiss" Callaway said with a glare. "Callaway we know we were never on good terms with each other but I need your help to save my daughter from Pretorius," said Stanley. "in exchange I will give you the mask and I swear never to use the mask again" Stanley took out the manila folder and pulled out a green wooden mask.

Callaway snatched the mask away from Stanley's hand. He turned it over studying the green wooden mask. It felt rough to the touch and he saw on the back a green shine was illuminating from it. "what is so special of this mask Ipkiss" said Callaway. "You always wanted to know how I become The Mask, this mask is the cause of it. Whoever puts it on gets the power of Loki sealed inside and Loki's crazed personality" explained Stanley. Callaway held the front part of the mask to his face. 'this thing is what gave me wedgies and was the annoying thorn in my side all this time' thought Callaway. "if that is true then why don't you use it and save your so called 'daughter' " said Callaway as he dropped the mask on the table. "If what you said is true then why do you want my help" he continued. "The mask hasn't been working correctly since Peggy's pregnancy. It can only work for only a short period of time before falling off," explained Stanley. "That is why we need your help. You know that I ma the mask and would love to shut me down in the vigilante business for good. This is your chance to finally get rid of The Mask Callaway" said Stanley. Callaway looked at him then the mask on the table. It was true he did want to get rid of The Mask. That same mask humiliated him in front of so many people and live public television. "Fine Ipkiss I will help, but just make things clear after this there will be no Mask period," said Callaway. He got up from his desk and shoved the mask in his coat pocket Stanley they got into their cars an drove to the laboratory.

At the laboratory

They drove up to the side of the Laboratory and Callaway got out of his car and took out a 9mil. Beretta pistol and gave Stanley a Desert eagle. "if you are coming with me you better arm yourself," said Callaway. Stanley just nodded and took the gun from Callaway. "Peggy you stay here I don't want you to get hurt," said Stanley. "But Stanley I- " began Peggy then Callaway interrupted her. "I have to agree with Ipkiss its best you leave this to the professionals," said Callaway. Peggy thought about it for a moment "fine just be careful for me Stanley," She said as she placed a hand on his cheek then kissed him passionately on the lips. "Don't worry Peggy I promise I will bring back Elizabeth and stop Pretorius. It ends today you can guarantee that from me," said Stanley. "Hurry up Ipkiss if we wait any longer the less chances you might have to save your daughter," Said Callaway as he walked to the building. Stanley nodded and followed close behind Callaway.

They went to the entrance and Stanley was about to open the door when he was stopped by Callaway. "No to easy, they might be expecting that we have to find a different entrance" said Callaway. "Your right there might be traps near the entrance we have to find another way in" said Stanley. They scanned the makeshift fortress when they noticed a sewer drain nearby down on their right. They climbed down the steep slope and headed over to the drain. Callaway pulled of the grate and they started up the drain.

**AN: that all folks **** please read and review **** Next chapter will be longer. **


	8. Chapter 8

Callaway was following Stanley up the drain. It was a damp, dark and cramped tunnel. "How much further Ipkiss," asked Callaway as he struggled to walk through the tunnel because he was taller and wider than Stanley. "A little further down this way then we can enter through the waste hatch. They crawled a little more till the reached an opening above them. The ladder that leads to the manhole above them was broken and was 2ft above them. Stanley. Callaway rolled his eyes "HEY IPKISS, WHATS THE HOLD UP?" yelled Callaway. "uh I am little bit stuck here" said Stanley " Could you please help me up?". Callaway grumbled and grabbed the ankles of the smaller man and pushed him up through the hole. Once Stanley was through he looked around. The place seemed to be a waste disposal room with a crane to lift and dump dumpsters into a huge dumpster to his left. The place had five huge dumpsters filled with garbage. There was a stair case tha lead to a terminal. 'maybe we can get a map or something from that terminal' Thoguh Stanley. "HEY IPKISSS QUIT SIGHTSEEING AND HELP ME UP" yelled Callaway. "oh sorry" Stanley apologized. He crouched down and reached into the hole and helped Callaway up.

"okay Ipkiss where can we go from here" said Callaway. "I suggest we go upstairs to that terminal it might have a map or something that can help us" suggested Stanley. "fine but I take point" said Callaway. He walked up the stairs careful not to make so much noise and opened the door by a sliver to see if there were any guards. There was one by the terminal asleep and another reading a comic about The Mask. There was an alarm across the room and a fire extinguisher three feet away from the door. Callaway plotted a plan in his head and then opened the door a little more, and sneaked to the fire extinguisher. He carefully and quietly took the fire extinguisher off the wall and walked up to the one reading and smacked him on the back of the head hard and the guard's head slammed on the Keyboard that it made a thump sound. "wha… who are you?" said the one that was asleep drowsily. Before the guard could do anything his head dropped on the keyboard out cold. Behind him was Stanley holding the barrel of his Desert Eagle. "That was close" said Stanley. Callaway nodded and put the fire extinguisher down and opened up the terminal. The screen was locked with a password. "Darn it he locked it. How are we suppose to access it if we don't have the frigging password" said Callaway in a frustrated tone. "Maybe I can help I know Pretorius longer than you and I have some skill with computers" said Stanley. "Fine" said Callaway and he stepped out of the way. "How about you guard me while I work the terminal" said Stanley Callaway nodded and positioned himself by the doorway with his Beretta. Stanley stared at the screen thinking. What could be the password? Knowing Pretorius it has to do something with the mask or something scientific.

Only one phrase popped into his head that could be the password. Stanley got his hands on the keyboard and typed in M45k42. It worked and the terminal opened. "Yes I got it opened" said Stanley. "that's great now how about we look at whats on there" said Callaway. They searched around when they noticed a map file showing a 3 dimensional map of the place and an announcement that mentioned about a prisoner in the 3rd floor laboratory.

" There I think they are holding her in the 3rd floor laboratory. The stairwell is just a few corridors over" said Stanley. "then what are we waiting for Ipkiss? We have to go now" said Callaway. They peeked through a door on their left and walked into the corridor. Stanlel tightly gripped his desert eagle. He was worried about his daughter and wanted to be prepared to shoot the first guard that will cause trouble. It was thing if Pretorius wanted to kidnap him but his daughter he went to far. Callaway signaled him to follow. Stanley nodded and readied the weapon and walked behind Callaway. He noticed something on the ceiling and stopped to observe it. "Hey Ipkiss why are you standing there? Your daughter might be dead already if we don't keep moving," said Callaway with an annoyed face. Stanley just ignored him, he know something is up. The thing looked like a robot arm with three fingers holding what looked like an eye. He then realized what it was and pushed Callaway out of the way as a laser blast striked where they were. "Hey what the holy mother of fudge was that?" said Callaway surprised. "Look out!" Cried Stanley. The Eye Cannon fired again; luckily they were able to dodge it. Stanley aimed his Desert Eagle and shot it in the iris. The machine had first a electrical pulse then exploded. "We better hurry he knows we are here," said Stanley. They ran down the corridor and reached the entrance into the stair well.

When they opened the door there were ten goons armed with laser rifles. Stanley immediately Fired took out two goons with his Desert Eagle. Then took cover behind the doorway. The Goons rained laser fire on where Stanley and Callaway's cover. Callaway fired his Beretta and took out a goon with a shot to the chest. Then he quickly got behind the cover behind the doorway. "We need to get out of this Ipkiss so I am open to ideas" said Callaway. Stanley looked around and saw that there was a fuse box nearby. If he hit it he could turn off the power of this section and the lights. Stanley aimed his desert Eagle and shot the fuse box. With an electrical pulse it shut off the power and the lights for the area. Stanley rushed up to a dead goon and took his visor thus allowing him to see in the dark and took out the rest of the goons. "Good work Ipkiss but now how are we going to see where we are going?" Said Callaway sarcastically. "Here use this visor from this goon" said Stanley as he picked up a pair of visors and gave them to Callaway. Callaway took the visors and put them on and they continued up the stairs. When they got to the 3rd Floor they peeked through the door to make sure the close was clear and headed down to the laboratory room.


	9. Chapter 9

Stanley and Callaway approached the door cautiously and opened it. There in the center of the room was a silhouette of a baby in a chair. "There she is" said Stanley as he ran to his daughter. "Good, now let's take her and go" said Callaway as he stood by the doorway with his Beretta making sure in case if there were any goons that would barge in. Stanley nodded in reply and turned the chair around. "Come on Elizabeth lets go home" said Stanley after he turned the chair around. There was Elizabeth asleep in her restraints. He reached for the button to switch off the restraints when suddenly a gunshot was heard and a loud thump behind him. He turned around to see Walter and a knocked out Callaway. "Hello Ipkiss" said Walter with a crooked evil smile. "Ready for round two?" said Walter while he walked menacingly towards Stanley. "Get back you pathetic Franken wanabe" said Stanley as he aimed the gun at Walter with a shaky hand. Walter rolled his eyes and grabbed Stanley's arm and threw him across the room. Stanley landed on some barrels and crates with a loud crash. He slowly got up, placing a hand on his forehead and let out a groan of pain. Walter then picked up a barrel and tossed it at Stanley.

Stanley quickly shook of the dizziness and pain then dodged the on coming barrel. 'I need to defeat him but how? I don't have the Mask or maybe… its..' Stanley then realized that Callaway has the mask in his coat and maybe just maybe he might be able to use it against Walter if it works. Problem was though Callaway's unconscious body was across the room and near Walter. 'But I have to get Walter away from Callaway. "What is the matter Ipkiss? You suddenly realize you are weak?" taunted Walter. Stanley just kept a stone like poker face. "No I just realized that a strong guy like you is such a pet" said Stanley. "WHAT!? YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I AM NOBODY"S DOG! I AM A HUMBLE ASSISTANT FOR DR PRETORIUS!" Bellowed Walter in an angry tone, his pale face twisted into a menacing scrawl and he charged after Stanley. Stanley waited Till walter was five feet away then dodged out of the way as Walter's fist collided through the wall. Walter tugged and pulled his arm trying to get free. Stanley then bolted across the room towards Callaway's unconscious body. "GET BACK HERE IPKISS YOU COWARD,"yelled Walter, he then with about half of his inhuman strength ripped his entire arm free from the wall and charged at Stanley.

Thinking fast he frantically searched for the mask on Callaway's body. He then spotted the manilla envelope that contained the mask and opened it. He stuck his hand in the envelope quickly took it out. "YES" said Stanley. As he was about to place the mask on his face he was grabbed from behind. In surprise The mask was thrown up into the air. "NAH AH AH Ipkiss that would be to easy" said walter. "Argh what happened" said Callaway as he was coming to. Then the mask dropped onto Callaway's face and the mask fused into his skin. Then he spun around in a green Tornado and stopped. Callaway had a green head and his hair was tinted a dark green. He had a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt plaid yellow pant and orange and white sneakers. He then made a crooked grin and let out a terrifying laugh. "Well aint this pretty sight? he said in a creepy voice. "Two little children fighting each other. Tsk Tsk Tsk, do we have to separate you to?" He then pulled out a crowbar and pried Walter off of Stanley and threw him five feet away from him. He then turned into an old school teacher and said "You need a time out young man" said the Mask. Then he grabbed him and dragged him to where Elizabeth was. He then shot off the restraints and laid Elizabeth on the floor gently. "Just wait right there sweetie unckie mask has to borrow your chair" he then slammed Walter into the chair and switched on the restraints. Then put a virtually indestructible cage around it. Walter tried to break free. He twisted and pulled on the restraints while letting out some grunts. But he each time he tried he failed. "LET ME GO YOU FREAK!" yelled Walter. "Not until you have an attitude adjustment young man" said The Mask.

Stanley got up and ran to where Elizabeth was. He checked her over looking for wounds and bruises. When he concluded that she had none he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "thanks LT Callaway, I will repay the favor once we are out of here." Said Stanley with a grateful and relieved smile as he looked at The Mask/Callaway. "Don't thank me yet Ipkiss, You still need to pay for all those wedgies" said The Mask and he grabbed Stanley's underwear and gave him an atomic wedgie. "That'll teach you not to give an officer of the law an Atomic wedgie" said The Mask. Then his face turned brown and started to melt off of Callaway's face. Then after some lightning and green tornado he turned back into Callaway. The mask fell between Callaway's feet. He picked it up and looked at it. "At least this thing melted off after we got rid of Walter and rescued the girl." Stanley was struggling with his under wear with one hand and holding Elizabeth with the other. Callaway rolled his eyes and took the baby from Stanley after he put the mask in his coat pocket. Then he flipped Stanley's underwear over his head. Then Stanley tucked the underwear into his pants quickly before Callaway carefully handed Stanley Elizabeth. "Thanks, I guess I sort of ..um.. deserved that" said Stanley with a sheepish smile. "Lets just go before Doctor Pretorius finds out that we got the baby," Said Callaway as he picked up both guns and peeked through the door then gave a signal and they left the room.


End file.
